


Harry's Endeavour 2

by Specky_Clarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specky_Clarke/pseuds/Specky_Clarke
Summary: A sort of follow up to Harry's Endeavour.  Not in the Magical world, but I have tried to make it interesting.Challenge/Offer.Anyone who wants to think up a story using my large character is welcome to do so.  I only ask for a small recognition for creating the character and that the title somehow has ‘endeavour’ in it.





	Harry's Endeavour 2

The pilot of the new experimental fighter bomber was just reporting the success of the aircraft’s performance at Mach 2.7 when the engines cut out. He tried to restart but they refused to. His speed dropped to Mach 2.2. He attempted to report what was happening but the communication systems had failed, including the 3 backups. Speed, Mach 1.8. He tried everything that his training had supplied him with and a number of things that were in no manual anywhere. Speed, Mach 1.4. In consideration that nothing he could do would save the aircraft, he made ready to eject, but he had to wait for the speed to drop to a safe ejection speed. Speed, Mach 1.2. Suddenly the bright sunlight was interrupted. Glancing around, he could not see clouds anywhere. Speed, Mach 0.8. Time to eject, he thought stiffening himself as instructed he reached up to pull the ejection loop that would pull down a screen to protect his face and body from the airspeed as he was shot out of the aircraft. ‘Pull’. Nothing happened, the loop did not move and the canopy remained locked. The Pilot then had a frission of fear; he was trapped and would die in a fireball when the plane hit the ground. All he could do was hope that it did not hit in a populated area. He was suddenly aware that the shadow had become darker and for the first time looked up.

What he saw was something out of the worst and wildest nightmares and only with the application of the iron will that he had developed as a test pilot, prevented him shitting himself. A scaly head as big, no, bigger than the cockpit he was sitting in and as he watched the head slowly advanced to be ahead of his plane and revealed a long neck. Speed, Mach 0.7. The Pilot turned his head and saw wings about 60 or 70 feet long on either side moving up and down in what seemed to be a lazy movement and they were doing Mach 0.7 and he suddenly realised that this thing had been keeping pace with him at more than Mach 1. He then saw two enormous taloned feet come forward and gently grasp the wing roots. Speed, Mach 0.65. This creature was not only now carrying his aircraft but was maintaining the speed. The massive head turned to regard him through the front of the cockpit window. “Direction; point” he heard/felt in his head in a strangely boy/girl voice with a more feral resonance in the background. He took stock of where they were, and pointed to 40 degrees to the port. The creature turned its head to that bearing and banked to head in that direction. Speed, Mach 0.7. They had increased speed!

The creature then turned its head again and he heard/felt “OK?” He looked at the creatures eyes as he nodded. One honey brown and one bright emerald green.

The head turned away into the approx 500 mph headwind. It took a further six minutes for the airfield to come into sight. Two minutes later he heard/felt “wheels” and lowered the undercarriage. He had to pump it by hand as nothing else worked. Speed 100 knots. The creature approached the airfield runway and came to a hovering stop then gently set the aircraft down in front of a huge crowd of people, jeeps and other emergency vehicles. They all had extremely wide eyes and open mouths as the creature lifted a little, moved to a clear area and set itself down.

The Pilot eventually attracted the attention of some ground crew and motioned that the canopy would not detach. They scrambled up ladders and started levering at the canopy with screwdrivers and short pry bars but it would not budge. One of the crew suddenly felt something very warm behind him and turned to find himself nose to nose with the creature. He whimpered, wet himself and fainted. He would have fallen about 12 feet off the top of the ladder if the creature had not caught him in a massive clawed paw/hand and set him on the ground. The actions had been observed by the Pilot and he heard “Clear area”. He waved off the ground crew and looked back at the creature. No, he thought, that is a Dragon, WOW!

The Dragon moved a little closer and lifted its left hand/paw to span the canopy. The Pilot could not help but quail a little as the hand/paw with 12 inch talons closed onto the canopy and easily pierced the extremely tough, purportedly bullet proof material. With hardly any seeming effort the Dragon wrenched the canopy off and dropped it in front of the aircraft. The Pilot undid his safety harness and stood to climb out of the cockpit only to find that the ladders had been removed. The Dragon apparently saw what the problem was and offered its hand/paw to the Pilot. He nodded and stepped up onto the edge of the cockpit grasping one of the talons then stepping forward onto one of the ‘fingers’. The Dragon then lowered him to the ground and he stepped off the hand/paw to smartly salute to the airfield commander.

The Pilot and his Commander were talking; obviously about the Dragon, when their attention was brought back to the Dragon and what it was doing. It had moved over to a flat grassy area next to the runway and was looking at them. With a well known human looking wave of its hand/paw it called them over. They went over and the Dragon extended its hand/paw with one talon started to scratch in the dirt. “It’s Writing.” Exclaimed the Pilot. “Yes, it seems so.” Replied the Commander.

As they watched the Dragon clearly wrote ‘HUNGRY’. The Pilot and the Commander both gasped “You know English? Obviously; you can write it. What can we get for you? After saving the aircraft and Pilot you can have anything.”

The Dragon then wrote ‘A COW OR A COUPLE OF SHEEP, PLEASE’. The Commander goggled at the manners of the Dragon, turned around and roared “You two privates, go to the cookhouse stores and bring a beef quarter, at the double.” The two privates snapped to attention, saluted and ran off.

The Pilot had moved closer to the Dragons head and was reaching up to stroke its nose. “Do you have a name?” he asked. The Dragon looked a little puzzled and had the look of debating within itself. In truth Harry and Hermione had not discussed or thought about this possibility and were trying to decide on an appropriate name. They were in intimate contact with the female Dragon whose name could not be pronounced even in their thoughts so the three of them decided to tell the Pilot what had happened and let him decide. The Dragon looked at him intently and he heard/felt “Your Name?” “Jeremy.” He replied.

“Jeremy, does this form of communication disturb or hurt you at all?” Asked the Dragon. “Not really, it feels strange and has a little pressure but that’s ok.” He noticed that the Dragon speech in his head was getting clearer, less halting and told the Dragon so. “Ok then Jeremy, there are three of us in here. Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and the female Dragon who has accepted us as the closest of companions in her mind. We would like you to come up with a name for us.” Harry took over and told the Pilot their story from the date of his parent’s death to the present day. This was done at the speed of thought so it only took about 6 minutes. Then the Pilot passed out.

The Commander rushed over “What did you do? Why has Jeremy passed out?”

“Commander,” he felt/heard. “I told Jeremy our story and it will probably take a few hours for him to process it. Have him taken to bed so that he can rest better.” At that point the two privates arrived, one with a 70 pound leg of beef and the other hugging several joints of lamb and a large shoulder of pork. “OOH, food,” they heard/felt so they offered the pork and lamb joints first, the Dragon gently taking them from the privates, who were delighted that they were hand feeding such a large fearsome looking animal.

The Commander had moved away to issue orders regarding his Pilot, taken away at the double on a stretcher, and to re-arrange the positioning of some aircraft in the hangar that he estimated would be big enough for the Dragon to rest in. The personnel he had given orders to left in a hurry with squealing tyres to carry out their orders in the shortest time possible.

The Dragon had the leg of beef in her mouth when the Commander approached and said “Would you please follow me, I have arranged a sheltered resting place for you.” He turned and started walking towards the hangars. They could see the personnel moving aircraft out of one of the hangars and a truck loaded with all sorts of tarpaulins and other large pieces of material. It was a sight straight out of a fantasy novel, a six foot tall man leading a hundred foot long Dragon, munching a cow’s leg, across the airfield.

They arrived at the designated hangar which now had a large empty space near the huge sliding doors. “This is your space for as long as you need it,” the Commander told the Dragon. “We will arrange more food for you as soon as possible. I will get Jeremy’s report and have him write down your story. Then I must report all of this with your story to the Prime Minister, who will then take it to Her Majesty, the Queen, I am considering you to be Top Secret until told otherwise. I hope that is ok?” the Dragon nodded “I think then you will get some visitors. I will try to keep the intrusions to a minimum but you are the biggest thing, no pun intended, to ever happen that I know of. I have had a load of materials brought in case you want them to make a ‘nest’. Do you want them?” The Dragon peered inside the hangar, nodded her head then reached over grabbing the two tons of various materials off the truck. It plonked the materials about 20 feet inside the hangar and 20 feet from the wall, then spread them out. “Thank you Commander.” The Dragon said to him, then walked around in the ‘nest’ in a circle like a cat until she was curled up as tight as she could go with her head nearest the doorway.

“I will leave two men that will guard you and open the door when you require it.” The Commander said. “They will get you anything you want. I will deal with the reports and notifications and will see you when you wake. Rest well my friend you are safe here.”

\- - @ # @ - -

The Dragon awoke the next morning to the noise of a wagon reversing into the doorway of the Hangar. Its belly rumbled loudly due to the enticing smell of fresh meat/blood. The Commander and Jeremy were just walking in as the Dragon was getting itself up off her ‘bed’.

‘Hello Jeremy, Commander’ they both heard/felt in their minds. “Good morning,” they both answered. Jeremy took a step forward and said “Thank you for saving my life, I think I have thought up a name for you, but first, the wagon has your breakfast on it, please help yourself.”

The Dragon peered into the wagon and found a whole cow and three whole sheep. “We didn’t know if you needed them gutted and skinned or not so we left them as they were, freshly killed.” The Commander said. ‘This is fine,’ the Dragon replied picking up a sheep and chewing it. It took about half an hour for the Dragon to finish off the carcasses in the wagon and then move back to her ‘bed’.

‘So, Jeremy, what is the name you have for me/us?’ The Dragon queried.

Jeremy brought out a large piece of cardboard that he had been carrying when he arrived and written on it was HARRJEAN. “I tried all sorts of combinations but this is what I think is the best fit especially in how you pronounce it. It just looks like the names Harry with the ‘Y’ left off and Jean from Hermione’s middle name, but if you role the ‘R’s’ and pronounce the ‘J’ as it is in the French name Jacques, it comes out as HARRRRZHEEN. In my opinion, quite exotic. What do you think?”

The Dragon’s eyes went blank for a minute while Harry, Hermione and the Dragon’s mind discussed it. The Commander and Jeremy then heard ‘We think that’s a great name Jeremy, thank you.” Harrjean said. “Jeremy, I need to fly a bit after that meal, get your goggles and a warm jacket if you want to come with me.”

“OOOHH, yes please.” Jeremy said and raced off to the chuckles of his Commander, who said, “Born flier that one, he’ll do anything to be up in the sky. Be well Harrjean, if you want anything just ask any of the men. They are actually almost coming to blows for the privilege of ‘guarding’ you.”

Harrjean and Jeremy flew around for an hour whilst the whole base craned their necks watching.

# - @ !!! @ - #


End file.
